A wide variety of trays, tables and supports exist to hold various different items. For example, some devices currently in the art support laptop computers or DVD players. There are also collapsible portable trays such as bed trays for food service, etc. Travelers on vehicles such as airplanes, trains and buses are typically provided a single tray table within a confined amount of space, and in some case no tray tables are provided.
One aspect of the prior art is that current tray tables provide limited usable space and generally offer no separation for keeping food and beverages away from devices or items that may be damaged, including laptop computers, PDAs, hooks, DVD players, game players or other electronic devices. For example, a typical airplane seatback tray table is approximately 10.5 inches by 16 inches, does not exceed the width of the seat hack, and folds upright along the seat back when not in use. In use, such a tray table typically rests slightly above a traveler's lap and is in close proximity to the user's waist. This position is often too low for effectively using items with screens such as laptops or DVD players and can strain a user's wrists, hands, arms, back, neck, head, and eyes.
A person using a tray table at such a low level must bend their neck to a stressful position, often for long periods of time during flight or travel in order to use or enjoy devices placed on the tray table, which may result in pain or discomfort. Current tray tables often give little or no options with positioning, and the angle of the seat back in front of the traveler can interfere with the use of laptop computers or DVD players.
Conventional airplane tray tables are designed for food and beverage service and general use such as writing or reading a book or magazine. Today, portable electronic devices such as, music players, DVD players, laptops. CD players, and game players are also commonly used. These devices require better use of the available space in a seat. In some instances, laptops and DVD players can consume all of the flat space provided by a tray table, and when food or beverage is served travelers must balance all of these items on one surface where liquids could harm electronic devices.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art is that there are currently notebook stands and devices that support secondary devices such as laptop computers or hooks available that have adjustable angles for viewing, and there are trays and tables that are collapsible and portable that have stands or appendages. However, collapsible tables and trays that exist generally are not within a size requirement that would allow them to operate in connection and conjunction with an airplane seat hack tray or a table in a confined space such as, but not limited to, on an airplane or train.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.